Devices to mount a panel on a support are known. Specification DE-A-296 22 046 describes a construction to mount a single panel on a support.
It is also known to mount two or more and in particular two panels substantially parallel to each other. Such devices may be employed to provide display advertising wherein an item of printed matter, for example a poster, is mounted onto a panel or a wall and covered with a transparent material such as acrylic sheet. Specification EP-A-0698717 describes such a construction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly for mounting two or more panels or sheets which at least provides the public with a useful choice.